Painted Roses
by MyBeautifulDisgrace
Summary: For one of Tamaki's crazy cosplays, the host club go on a field trip to a concert. And who's playing that night? None other than BLAST  sorry about the bad summary, I REALLY suck at writing them.
1. Chapter 1

"Hosts!" Tamaki pointed at the hosts. "I've found our next theme! It is…Punk Rock!"

"No." The host club said in unison.

"Aww! Come on guys! Isn't it perfect I mean come onnnn!"

"He's right you know." Kyoya moved his glasses, causing his eyes to disappear. "Next to vampires, punks are most liked by teenage girls. They want what they cannot have, or at least what they're not supposed to." He smirked.

"Seeee guys it'd be perfect!"

"Sempai." Haruhi groaned.

"So it's decided, and to further our knowledge, I have bought us all tickets to a concert!"

"WHAT?"

"Of course, we shall all have to dress appropriately. I have, ever so cleverly, called my best designer to research and design our clothing."

"Umm..sempai…"

"Haruhi! You shall be disguised—"

"Don't."

"Right. Oh but you'll look so cute!"

_Theatre of Tamaki's Mind_

_Oh, she'll look so cute in those fishnets! And the skirt! And…_

The twins slid into view.

"Yep, that settles it. It's perfect for teenage girls."

"So its decided! We shall all meet at the Imogen club at 9:00 Thursday!" Tamaki stood proud of himself.

"Whatever, Sempai."

**9:00 Thursday (Imogen Club)**

The twins walked into the incredibly smoky club. It was dark, hiding their faces, and making it even more impossible to tell the difference between them. They were surprised that the clothes Tamaki gave them, for once, did not make them stand out. Hikaru made a mental note to thank his designer. They instantly found the blonde, who was being his usual host self. _Well there goes blending in…_

"Boys! You're here."

"Yes, boss."

"Have you seen Haruhi?"

"She said she'd be here, but I wouldn't count on it boss." Kaoru said.

"WHAT!" Tamaki immediately started looking for an emo corner to sit in. Alas, he was unsuccessful.

"Damn this club! There's people in every corner!" While he looked around, and noticed a small red head who looked very out of place, and _very _lost.

"Hello Princess. May I ask, why are you here?"

"I'm here to see my friend." She wasn't just answering his question, she was inviting him to a conversation.

"Oh, who?" He was casual this time, not trying to be a host; just a friendly face.

"Nana. The singer of BLAST." She smiled cheerily. "And… someone..who doesn't know I'm here. We broke up." She laughed. "Is that bad?"

Tamaki could see by the look in her eyes that she wanted to make up for something, what he did not know, not that she was a crazy stalker.

"No, a precious princess like you shouldn't have to deal with such trifles." He let a little bit of his hosting slip through, only to make her feel better.

She smiled. "You're funny."

"So… who is it you're trying to hide from?"

"Nobu...the guitarist of BLAST. We… we dated once, but I made a huge mistake."

"Well, someone once told me that there is no such thing as mistakes, that every single moment is meant to happen, and will happen for a reason."

"I wish that were true."

A moment went by without them talking.

"So, how'd someone like you meet them—I mean not that you aren't—I mean—Ah!" He searched for an emo corner, and remembered how he got here in the first place.

"No, its fine. This isn't really my scene. Nana, well it all started on a train. Well, she ended up being my roommate. My name's Nana to. Nana Komatsu."

"Well, Ms. Komatsu, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

The lights turned off and a spotlight centered on stage.

"Hello, we are BLAST"

Tamaki immediately saw the singer with her thick eyeliner and purple lipstick. The music hit on cue and she began singing with her raspy voice. There was a strange beauty in its roughness. The spotlight extended, revealing the rest of the band, although Tamaki wasn't looking for all of them. Just one. He found the guitarist on the small stage with relative ease. He was thin, and had short, blonde hair, a few shades lighter than his own. He wondered what could've happened between these two. Nana hid behind the man in front of her and to the best of his knowledge, become invisible. Still, it seemed as if these two were infinitely connected. Whether or not Nana's old roommate knew she was here or not was unknown to Takumi, but he didn't seem to mind.

She was here. He knew she was here. He saw her before they went on. Now, she did a good time hiding, staying in the back and behind someone, but she was still so noticeable. Even if he hadn't secretly been looking for her, he would've found her. The thing he really wanted to know is if she really wanted to be found.

The twins were standing awestruck at the lights and colors of the stage, and Kaoru made a mental note to add that in some of his designs. He and his brother were wearing almost identical outfits as always, and under these lights, no one knew which was which. This made both feel safer. The colors on stage illuminated the dark room, creating a beautiful sunset. The band was so energetic, even Honey looked boring in comparison. Kaoru noted that each one of them was beautiful. He noticed his twin staring at the bass player, which admittedly made him jealous. That was his focus for the rest of the night.

"Goodnight." The singer's raspy voice spoke again.

Tamaki decided he would wait 'til halfway through the next band's set to leave. His maid told him that would be the best time to meet up with them.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Okay, so this is a one-shot, but I kinda wanna write more if you guys like it, if you don't than i won't. (well that's an over obvious statement there...) Please Review! (I'm really trying to improve my writing .) Oh, this is my first ouran fic, and i haven't read the manga yet (it gets expensive to buy...and i'm poor .) so sorry for any errors/OOCness. Just slap me and I'll fix it, lol. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Tamaki stayed through half of the next show; it was dull and monotonous in comparison. It was hard to believe that this was what the last band had opened for. Somehow, it made Tamaki sort of sad. Nevertheless, he remained through half of it, planning to meet the first band after. Each band pretty much left after they packed up. It was weird, he thought bands usually waited for their fans after; but it was a pretty small show after all. There were about three other people there, and they all seemed to be pretty devoted fans. He figured getting close to these people would help his research, but before he could try, the band came out.

The first one out was a tall girl. She had purple eyeshadow, and purple lips to match. She did _not_ look like the type of person Tamaki would get along with. However he had the best luck with girls, so he figured he'd try. Just _after_ he saw the other members. The next one was a bald man. Nothing in particular about him caught Tamaki's attention, except a slight resemblance to Kyoya. Next out was a somewhat young boy. His hair was silver, and he had a lip ring. Tamaki immediately thought of the twins. He wasn't sure if they'd love him or hate him, but it was definitely one of the two. He himself took an interest in what this boy would be like, after all he was not that much younger than him, and he was already making a living as a musician. The last one was the blonde guitarist. He'd already had an impression of this man from the girl he met about two hours before. From what he could gather, he was supposed to be nice; but for awkwardness sake, Tamaki made a mental note to avoid this one. Unfortunately though, judgment time was over, and it was time to talk to them. The rest of the fans were about to leave, time for the pressure.

"Hello." He went up to the singer. "I'm Tamaki."

"Hello, Tamaki." She blew a puff of smoke into his face. "What do you want?"

"Hey, Nana. Leave him alone, he's just a kid."

The bassist sighed with a face that said _'He's older than me.'_ in the background.

"I suppose. Sorry kid."

"Um..no. It-It's fine. Actually there is something I want."

"Which is?"

"I…" There was a dramatic cut scene with roses in the background. "am Tamaki Suoh and I am the king of Ouran High School's very famous and acclaimed Host Club. I came to see if you and your band would play at this week's meeting, Princess." He grabbed Nana's hand. She smacked it.

"Loser."

Tamaki looked, but alas, there were no emo corners anywhere. During Tamaki's search, the bald man whispered something into the singer's ear.

"Fine. We'll do it."

"Really?" Tamaki clasped his hands against his cheeks. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Just don't get to ahead of yourself, kid. You've still got a lot to learn."

"What does that mean?" He was thoroughly confused.

"Nothing. See you next Tuesday."

Tamaki was confused how she knew the meeting would be Tuesday, but he decided to focus on what it was he needed to learn. Either way, the Host Club would have some very interesting guests.

* * *

Tuesday had arrived, and Tamaki was very nervous. He was jumping off walls and eating almost all of the clubs chocolates. The rest of the club seemed fine, and Honey seemed a little bit excited. Mori, consequently, hovered over him. Haruhi was just glad to finally have some normal people in the club. To be honest, she actually liked punk music. Not enough to become a hardcore fan, but a little bit. The fangirl in her was actually coming out a little bit. The hosts' outfits were amazing. Each was hand sewn by the designer of a major fashion label. Each host looked entirely different in their costume. Even Honey looked a little bit rougher, not much though. He put effort in, putting a ripped up Union Jack on Usa-chan, though, the rest of the host club found his effort very cute.

The band walked in without hesitation. Most of the members were confused on how they knew all of this. They all seemed somewhat nice. All of the hosts seemed to gravitate to one of the band members. Tamaki was the only one to notice there was a glint of jealousy in Kaoru's eyes each time his brother talked to Shinichi. He, respectfully, ignored it. The band was all set up before long and everyone seemed to be getting along. Fifteen minutes before, Nana asked to talk to Tamaki, alone. No one noticed, but Haruhi took a little bit of time away from talking to Shin and the twins, to be jealous.

"Yes?" Tamaki asked, once they were out of range from the rest of the host club.

"I wanted to talk to you about someone."

"Who?" His voice was somewhat shaky.

"The girl you were with last night, the one with red hair and brown eyes, what was her name?"

"Nana, why?" He was now officially freaked out.

"Hmm… then she didn't tell you?"

"Are you? You're Nana Osaki, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"She told me."

"Listen, there's something I want to know. Do you think you could contact her?"

"I don't know how to, I think Haruhi has her number. But she doesn't know anything."

"Hmm… okay then." She turned and walked away.

"Okay what! What do you mean? I'm really getting sick of this disappearing stuff you know!"

She turned her head. "Get used to it."

* * *

Read Review Enjoy~!

_MyBeautifulDisgrace _


	3. Chapter 3

"Hehehe." Kyoya murmured happily into his notebook.

This was their most successful meeting thus far. It seemed to be that almost everyone in the Host Club had their parallel in the band. Kyoya and Yasu had already bonded and were comparing notebooks. The twins almost immediately bonded with Shinichi, but everyone expected that, devils will be devils. Weirdest of all was Tamaki and Nana, though. Something happened when Nana pulled him aside and no one knew what it was, which Haruhi was not so happy about. Regardless, it seemed a friendship was starting. For better or worse, a lot was going to change for our hosts.

BLAST agreed to come again the next week, on one condition, which only Nana and Tamaki knew, which once again annoyed Haruhi. Still, everyone was pretty happy with it; although confused with the King's secrecy. Nevertheless, the hosts enjoyed their new—possibly weekly – theme. Everyone wanted to see what the 'one condition' between Tamaki and Nana was; but no one dare ask. The meeting went much better than anyone was expecting, almost as if it was supposed to happen. It looked like there was a new friendship being struck up here. The members of BLAST were going, and to minimize awkwardness of leaving one by one, agreed to all go in the same car.

Some administrator walked in.

"Nobu-san? It's so surprising to see you back! How is your family?"

"W-what?"

"Didn't you know?" Said Nana taking a drag of her cigarette. "Nobu's family owns a large hotel business. He was supposed to go here, but dropped out after a year."

"Hey!" Nobu shouted in response.

"I thought I knew everything about this school. How could I not have known that!" Tamaki screamed and retreated to the emo corner.

"Get up. It's not the worst thing that could happen. Anyway, we'll see you next week." Nana put out her cigarette. "Let's go."

* * *

It would be another week before they would see any of them, and somehow it felt, weird. It was different with them around, somewhat lighter, if that was even possible. Each person added more smiles to the group and, to Kyoya's delight, more customers. Still, there was no doubt that none of them actually understood what was happening. They were happy to have the new friends, though, even Hikaru and Kaoru. The host all left to their limos, and in Haruhi's case, a bike.

"Hey, Haruhi," Tamaki started, "could you bring your friend to the Host Club next week?"

"Hm?"

"The one with the red hair, I saw you talking to her at the club."

"Um Sempai..do you mind me asking why?"

"I want to get to know my daughter's friends! Why else!" He was clutching to her and dancing around.

"Sempaiii." Haruhi had pretty much no other option but to invite her, if she ever wanted to be free of the clutches of Tamaki again.

Haruhi didn't really know what she was getting into.

* * *

The twins had finally arrived home. It was unusually quiet between them today, blame it on weak twin telepathy. Kaoru was distant today, and it was worrying Hikaru. He decided he'd wait to ask until they were in their room. Kaoru was sitting by the window, watching the sun set. He'd already finished his homework for the day, so he figured he'd watch something pretty before going to bed.

"Kaoru." His twin's voice called out.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

"Hm." He put his homework down, walking over to Kaoru. "You've been distant today, it's not like you."

"Oh, sorry. I'm just tired."

"Did I kick you off the bed again?" Hikaru's eyes were filled with worry.

"No! Its just- I don't know. So…I noticed the way you were staring at Shin. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Why? Would you prefer I stare at you." He got on top of him, and stroked his cheek. Kaoru tried to hide his blush. "I wasn't staring at him." Hikaru sat up.

"Still in hosting mode I see." Kaoru tried to avoid..well anything having to do with what had just happened. The poor boy wasn't the best at creating diversions.

"Maybe."

The twins sat at the window sill until the sun went down.

"Hey Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think they'll actually become part of our lives?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I guess we'll have to see." He looked back out to the sunset.

* * *

_Text Message Sent_

Haruhi looked down at her phone. It was weird that Sempai wanted her to invite Nana, but I suppose he has a reason for everything. Nana looked like she had a reason for being there at the club, Haruhi just needed to find out what it was, before everything turned to disaster.

_1 New Text Message_

_(Nana K.)_

_Sure! I'll see you there! :) _

Well there's no going back now…thought Haruhi.

* * *

**[A/N] **Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it! Sorry for the over-use of page breaks in this chapter, it was just kinda confusing without them there; I promise it'll get better in the future! I rewrote *cough cough* uhh I mean edited last chapter so that should be up now. Anyways thanks for reading! Enjoy, and please review! reviews make me write better/faster! (and make me happy, yes i know i sound pathetic.)

_MyBeautifulDisgrace _


	4. Chapter 4

After a long week of hosting and quizzes, Tuesday had finally arrived. Most of the time, Haruhi liked going to the host club, especially on Tuesdays, but not today. Tamaki had cooked up some kind of plan that she was just _not_ ready for. Still, a mild curiosity kept her questioning what he had planned. Try as she might, she couldn't keep her mind off it. _Why does Tamaki want Nana there? If he knows her, why doesn't he ask her himself? Why does I care so much about this? _However, by the end of the day, whatever curiosity was left had completely dwindled away, and she was dreading the awkwardness that was to come. The bell finally droned, sending Haruhi off to her apparent doom.

She packed up her books and trudged her way down to the club. Nothing was ever the same there, and it scared her. Normally she was good at going along with whatever rouse Tamaki came up with that week, but this one was far from the same.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki sang in his usual tone as she entered the room. Nana was already there, sipping on a cup of fresh tea.

"Hi Sempai." The un-enthusiasm dripped through her voice, but before long she caught herself. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well, don't you think we should tell Nana here what we do first?"

"Not really."

"Actually Haruhi," Nana chimed in with a soft voice, "I'm a bit interested as to why you're dressed in boy's clothing."

_Here we go… _Haruhi thought.

"Well, as you see," Tamaki moved swiftly towards Nana. "we're the infamous Ouran High School Host Club and Haruhi, my little darling, knocked over one of our lovely vases, isn't that right Haruhi."

"Yes, Sempai." Haruhi was not pleased.

"Anyway, none of us knew she was a girl then so…" Tamaki went on with his rant, which, for the most part, did not put Haruhi in a very good light. He prattled on about his achievements, how he chose the "special" members, and even the story about Haruhi's embarrassing first kiss, which earned quite the giggle from Nana. By the time the story was done, Haruhi officially hated him.

"Ah, but I'm still proud of my daughter."

"Uh..Sempai."

"Yes, Haruhi darling?"

"I meant what are we going to do _with Nana._"

"Oh." Tamaki retreated to his emo corner.

"No, its fine." Nana said putting down her tea cup. "To be honest, my reasons for coming here today were completely selfish. There's someone I haven't seen in a very long time, and I understand they're coming here today, would that be correct?"

* * *

Hey guys! I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated sooner! (I can't believe its been over a month already!) I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I promise the next one will be longer. I really couldn't figure out what to write for this one. Sorry if there's any mistakes/OOCness, I wrote it really late, and I'm about falling asleep at the keyboard right now. Please tell me and I'll fix it. :) Oh, before I forget, tell me which pairings you want for this story, I already have a couple in mind, so I wanna know what you guys think. Thanks for reading, and please review, I give cookies to my reviewers. *Sleeps*


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I didn't upload this earlier, I actually wrote this awhile ago, but my internet's been...grr... lately. So..yeah... I wrote a valentines-y chapter too, and I'm gonna try and upload it tonight, hopefully it'll work. :) Anyways enjoy!

* * *

Hatchi put her tea cup down with a clank. "I can't stay, there's something—one-I want to avoid, just for now. Haruhi, please give this to Nana. I'll tell you everything later." She handed her a note, then motioned to Tamaki.

Tamaki, by now, had reverted to the fetal position, in his beloved emo corner. "No! Another secret my precious Haruhi will keep from me! Why can't my daughter trust me? Teenager's these days!"

* * *

Hatchi put down her coffee, anxiously waiting for Nana to arrive. She was torn between running, and telling the truth. She would have stayed with Haruhi, had she not known what was going to happen. She could hurt any of them like that—especially not Nobu. Nana was strong, she could handle anything—something Hatchi relied on- she trusted her to tell the rest of the others, easily. She knew it was a mistake, taking Takumi, even from the very beginning, but it was a choice she had to make, for two very different reasons. In the beginning, it was being starstruck, after all it was her dream, and who would walk away from their favorite, very attractive, musician. Then, she got pregnant. She had two choices, stay with Takumi, or go with Nobu. Now, the heart and the mind are two very different things, and unfortunately, her mind had to tell her what was best for not just for her heart, but for his as well. If she went with Nobu, she knew she would ruin his life, and chances of being a musician, she couldn't ever do that to him. She also knew there was almost no chance it was his. If she went with Takumi, the others would hate her, she'd break Nobu's heart, and she'd endure years of torture, but they would be happy, in the end.

"What happened?" A tall, cat eyed girl walked up, sitting in the chair opposite her.

"Nana!" She tried to hug her, but stopped herself when she saw the look on Nana's face.

"What happened?"

"I tried to call…but I couldn't. I'm sorry You're lives are better off now—and if not better than they would be, but I have something very important to tell you."

"Hatchi…this isn't you."

"If you'd tell me that a month ago, I would have believed you." She looked down. "But things have changed for me. I don't know for the better, or for the worse. I just am, it could be lack of sleep, or the fact that I have a child, or the fact that I've been cheated on for the past twelve months. Regardless, I am, but that's not why I came here."

"I suppose it's not why I am either. So tell me."

She took a breath. "It's Takumi's. I'm sure. Her name is Satsuki."

There was a pause. "Do you want me to tell them?"

"Um…."

"By _them _I mean Yasu and Shin, although you _should_ tell your son yourself."

"I know." Hatchi was pensive, something Nana had not seen before. Something was wrong.

"That's why I called him. He's waiting outside." She got up to leave, planning to speak to Shin before she left. "Oh, and come tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"To the host club, I already told Tamaki."

"Did he say okay?"

"Is that of my concern?"

Hatchi giggled, it was the first time she laughed since she'd moved in with Takumi. Nana was always the same; Nana could always cheer her up.

"Wait. Is it alright if I bring someone?"

"Alright." Nana turned and left, knowing full well it wouldn't be Takumi she was bringing.

It wasn't too long before Shin came in. He looked the same as always, only a little older. This was what scared Hachi the most, she knew what would happen with Yasu and Nobu, or at least prepared for the worst, but she didn't want to lose her son.

"Mom!" Shin almost threw her on the ground with the force of his hug. "I wanna know all about my little sibiling. Is it a boy? Is it a girl? What's its name? Oh, when can I teach it to play bass!"

Hatchi laughed, hugging him back. "Of course, and it's a girl. Her name's Satsuki." Hatchi smiled, knowing that, even if she didn't have a good father, her daughter would have an excellent older brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys! I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in a while (3 months yikes!). Somethings made it impossible for me to write. So I wrote this superfast for you guys. I'm gonna start uploading regularly again (every sunday?) so check back soon!  
One last thing before you guys read, I'm thinking of naming each chapter after a punk song, what do you guys think? Also I'm gonna work on pairings more. Let me know your thoughts :)  
Love you guys!

* * *

Haruhi was looking forward to today; it was one of the days when she didn't have to wear a ridiculous costume. She didn't mind punk, but she was pretty sure Tamaki would have her head if he knew. Never mind the never-ending taunting that would come from the twins. She never got the chance to talk to Nana and others, and quite frankly they sometimes scared her. She didn't know as much about punk as them, she didn't smoke, and she certainly didn't sing, or play any instrument for that matter; but today she had a plan. Now all she needed was to get to Shin before Hikaru did.

Low and behold, there was Shin, with HIkaru clinging to him like his life dependant on it. This isn't such bad thing, but she'd have to get rid of Hikaru. She decided to use one of the rare times the twins were not together to her advantage.

"Hey guys."

"Hi, Haruhi!" Shin's enthusiasm granted Haruhi a death glare from Hikaru.

"Hey Hikaru, Kaoru's looking for you."

Without saying a word, he got up and left. Haruhi hoped he would be gone for long enough. She took a seat next to Shin.

"I have a plan, about Nana."

"Which one?"

"Hatchi."

"I'm interested."

She told him her master plan to bring Hatchi and Satsuki to the host club. Deep down, Haruhi was a true romantic, and was determined to get Hatchi and Nobu back together, this was seconded by Shin. Together they devised a plan to bring Hatchi and Satsuki to the host club, and make sure Nobu was there. Shin and Haruhi were friends from that day on.

**Next Week**

"Oh Haruhi! You looked just like that yesterday!"

Satsuki was well welcomed into the group. Everybody loved a cute baby, and well, Kyoya and Yasu at least saw the profit. Nana and Nobu, which Shin and Haruhi had carefully planned, were coming later. Nobu had absolutely no idea, something Shin was very smitten about. Little did they know that Nobu was there, hiding in the shrubbery; the staff had been chasing him down since the first time he came to the host club. The two twig-ridden friends walked in to the host club.

"Oh." Nobu stepped back.

"Nobu!" Honey leaped onto Nobu, it was times like these when his child-like ignorance was useful. "Look! Look! There's a baby!" He dragged Nobu over to Satsuki.

Nobu looked down at Satsuki with loving eyes. "Awe! She's adorable." It was at this point when he saw Hatchi. "What's her name?" He hid the pain in his eyes.

"Satsuki!" Half the host club chimed in response.

Hatchi slipped out of the room, and not long after so did Nobu. This was the first time they'd talked since Hatchi had Satsuki, and she wasn't looking forward to it. She still loved him, ridiculous as it may seem, and seeing him hurt made it all the worse. She was hiding a secret, a big secret, especially from him; one she couldn't risk telling anyone. Luckily she'd managed to stay out of the tabloids, which made her and Takumi's lives much easier, but that was little consolation. She knew what she had to do, and she thought she'd made the right decision, but this changed everything. It took all of her courage to even say one word to him.

"Hello."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry for late update, I got really sick :( So, I wrote this semi-healthy today. Updates coming soon! Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Hello, Nobu."  
"Hey." His voice was still as soft as she remembered it, soft and beautiful. The silence grew longer. "So, I guess this means she's Takumi's…"

"Yes."

There wasn't much to say after that, neither of them knowing what to do or where to go next. Hatchi never wanted to hurt him, and Nobu never wanted to be hurt. This wasn't a mistake, but it wasn't a fairytale. Hatchi still loved him, but she knew she couldn't. They couldn't play along anymore, not now, maybe in front of the others, but not now.

"Are you happy, with him I mean?"

"…No, I'm completely miserable. I'd give just about anything to divorce him right now." She giggled.

"What?" He was confused.

"I suppose it doesn't matter that much, I hardly see him anyway; and how could I do that to Satsuki?"

"Oh…"

"She'll notice one day, when she's older, that he's never around. I should at least pretend to be happy, for her." She smiled.

"Hatchi." He remembered why he loved her, not that he'd ever forgotten.

"I miss you, Nobu. Can we be friends again, all of us, just for a little bit?"

"S-sure."

"Come on, there's strawberry cake!" She led him over to Honey and Mori.

Hikaru was irritable today, and it was scary. He was mischievous under the best of circumstances, but this was well, not good. Extremely not good. He was watching Haruhi and Shin while coming up with an extremely devious plot. They were giggling from across the room, and it annoyed him. That should _be_ him. Shin was teaching, or from the looks of it attempting to, Haruhi to teach bass. How come Haruhi always had the boys? He had questions and conversations to have with him, and right now she was getting in the way. He saw his equally twin from across the room and immediately pounced on him, making the fangirls squee; they began planning.

"Hika-Chan! Kao-Chan!" Honey climbed on top of them. "Guess what! We're all gonna go to the beach! Everyone, and BLAST is gonna play and we're gonna have lots of cake!"

_Great…_thought Hikaru.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I finally updated early (next day...wow..[clearly has no scheduling skills]). I got bored yesterday so I wrote two drabbles, which I'm thinking of working into the plot. Let me know if you like them! (:

* * *

Hatchi was never good at keeping secrets it'd been a problem since kindergarten for her; and this one was huge. She never regretted her decision, but to say she never thought about what it would be like if it never happened would be a lie. She spent countless nights and tired mornings thinking about it, if things had only been a little different, but she couldn't change the past. She never wanted to hurt them; it almost killed her to see it happening. She wanted to tell him so badly, from the beginning, but she couldn't. She couldn't tell him, not now. If she waited awhile, not long just enough, than things would be okay. To be honest, she wasn't even sure if she should, but she couldn't lie to him about something like this; at least not for long. She'd tell Nana first, maybe Haruhi, and ask them what they'd do, what she should do.

Love was a fickle matter, and she couldn't hurt him, not again. _Would this hurt him? Would he be angry? Would he hate me? _He wasn't like that, he cared for her, for everyone, regardless. Still, she was afraid.

She never thought she made the wrong decision. Not for her, but for him. She wanted him to live his dreams, and to find someone he loved who could let him do that. She always had feelings for him, but she learned to hide them, or at least she thought she did. It was what was best for him, and that made her happy, as much as it broke her heart to see him sad. Seeing him again, seeing him smile, made everything seem okay for her. Even this secret.

This wasn't something she could hide forever, it actually surprised her she managed to hide it for this long, but she had to tell them eventually; before the paparazzi did. She wanted to tell them, and maybe, seeing him laugh one more time would let her.

* * *

Haruhi hadn't laughed this much in a long time. She'd never met anyone like Shin, even though she was sure he'd met a million girls like her. Their relationship was easy, free of all the guessing and trickery with the twins, and half-daughter dynamic with Tamaki. She knew he was a male escort, she didn't care, it's not like she had any intentions, but part of her was afraid that was the only reason he was being nice to her.

After that afternoon, everything changed. He'd told her something he's never told a friend or fangirl before, something he hasn't told many people. Nana was among them, and somehow, she felt closer to her too. She had been shy until now, never really talking to any of them, she wasn't even sure what she was doing here, but something about this made her feel closer to all of them, like they were never going to say goodbye.

She and Shin hadn't talked until a week before, but somehow they were extremely close. They almost kissed then, and they each regretted pulling away at the last minute; each for their own reason. Shin couldn't have an actual relationship, not after everything he's done and will do; but the real secret is that Haruhi made him completely forget about Reira, from the first second he saw her. Haruhi had never been kissed, and was afraid she'd fall for a guy who wouldn't fall for her back. But they both knew this was just the beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late update...again.. (face palm). Things got crazy with school. This is kind of short, but I promise plot twists are coming soon! Also, this is the last chapter for about two weeks, cause I'm going to China this weekend (yay!) with school. But that also means 14 hours of writing (and being bored) on the plane. So..expect an extra-long chapter next time. Thanks for reading!

* * *

The group arrived at Kyoya's beach; it was the perfect place for them to go. No risk of paparazzi, and boundless walking space. The fans hadn't arrived yet, they liked it that way, besides it gave BLAST time to set up. Kyoya and Yasu were already discussing business; the two seemed to be quite alike. It seemed like Yasu had taken Kyoya on as an apprentice of sorts. The fans came shortly after, and the day was filled with hostly activities until sunset.

"Hey." Haruhi walked up to Shin.

"Hey, I'm writing a song, come listen."

"I didn't know you write songs."

"Yep! I've been writing this one for awhile."

The song was pretty, a love ballad. She could tell that he'd wrote it awhile ago, and that he'd revisited it lately. It was odd, but it almost felt like she knew the girl he was singing about. She wished he wrote more of BLAST's songs, not that she didn't like their music now, but this was a new level of beauty. She had no idea he could write, and she didn't assume the others did either. It ended on a pretty chord.

"Hey Shin, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"Who is this song about?"

"Hmm…a girl I knew long ago, or maybe a girl I just met now I'm not really sure. Either way, I have no chance with her."

"Why not?"

"Cause of what I do, not being a musician my other job, anyway it always gets complicated."

"You should find someone who doesn't care about that."

"It's more than just that. Things always get hard. Haruhi, can I tell you a secret?"

Hatchi and Nobu were walking along the tide.

"Hey Nobu, this is the first time we've really talked since.." Hatchi stopped herself.

"Yeah, I guess." He laughed.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. To be honest, it took a long time just to get over you."

"I'm sorry Nobu!"

"No! No! Don't worry! Its fine, and you're happy right? So I'm happy now."

They walked in silence together. "I had a girlfriend for a little while after, but things didn't work out."

"That's because she wasn't good enough for you."

"You realize you're my ex too, right?"

"Oh yeah…I guess I should have thought that through better." She giggled, she may have been more mature after having Satsuki, but she was still Hatchi after all.

"So where's Satsuki?"

"With her nanny, she needed time to rest, after the excitement of meeting everyone yesterday; and her father's coming home tonight."

"Oh, I see. So Nana will be with Ren tonight."

"And Shin with Reira?"

"I don't know…"

"Really?"

"Haruhi! No how could you let that horrible man deceive you! How could you fall for him!" Tamaki retreated to his emo corner. "This is bad, very bad. No! I shall win her back! I will not let my daughter fall for some..some. Oh no, I don't even know who this man is. Could he be…?"

"Tamaki!" Renge appeared from underground. "Are you really doing this? You realize you should have confessed your feelings earlier, right? I mean not that it would have helped much, with a beautiful punk icon like that it's not like you're really competition. Oh, he's so pretty."

Tamaki poked Renge.

"Right! Back to my point! Win her back, talk to Shin! Know your enemy! Not that it's going to help much, but hey it never hurts to try." She disappeared again.

"Renge!" This was one of the rare times a host actually called Renge to come _back_, but alas, she was gone, leaving Tamaki to go find Haruhi and Shin.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! I'm sorry this took so long to upload. I was in China for awhile than school got really busy. Sorry this is so short, I promise a new chapter will be up this week, and I'm editing the older ones to fix any plot holes :) Thanks for reading!

* * *

Tamaki was left with nothing else to do but go find Haruhi and Shin. This had become his worst nightmare, since when did he set up relationships he did _not _taking part in? Still, if anyone could challenge his charm, it would be Shin, and he hated him for it. There was only one way to get his revenge, now all he had to do was find them. Hatchi came bouncing up to him, interrupting his thoughts.

"Tamaki guess what?"

"What?" The two were far too alike in personality.

"Haruhi and Shin are dating! Isn't that great! Don't you think they make the cutest couple ever!" No, no he didn't.

"They're so adorable together." He tried not to let the sarcasm drip into his voice.

"Hey Tamaki, do you know where Nana is?"

He shook his head, letting her run off to find Nana. He wanted to find Haruhi.

_Hey Nana, where are you? I need to tell you something. Do you know where Haruhi is? Can you both keep a secret?_

Luckily for Hatchi, Nana and Haruhi were together. It took all of Hatchi's courage to go up to them.

"Hey Haruhi, Nana, can you come with me?"

"Where?"

"Room 707, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Who?" Confusion filled both their voices.

"My son."

* * *

Okay, you guys can tell me if you hate this idea. Let me know what you think. Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
